KYLE STACK TIME TO FACE THE MUSIC
by Tashytoot
Summary: wha happens when bad boy kyle is sent back to waterlo road from prision will he be trouble or has he change? sorry bad at summarys this is my first story plzz read and review x
1. letter

**KYLE STACK TIME TO FACE THE MUSIC**

**Note: This is after the series 7 prom crossbow shooting it is based in Rochdale and all the characters are the same and it tells the story of 2 months into the new term( 5 months in prison) when kyle Stack comes back to Waterloo Road!**

It had been 2 months into the new term and it was surprisingly hot for the time. No-one talked about the prom not even Josh who got his stitches out in the holiday. Most people had forgotten about it even Michael when one day he got a unsual letter in the moring. He stuided it carfully 2 or more times making sure he didnt let a single detail slip his eyes.

Janeece:** Morning sir here you go * **puts down tea***anything else you would like **

Michael looked up : **thank you and could you arrange a staff meeting for this afternoon I have an anocment to make **

Janeece:**ok * **walks out office*

*Skip to lunch*

Michael walked into the staff room where daniel aka chalky was in his seat eating some biscuits while Grantly was reading his newspaper

Michael: **Ive... got an anocment to make **

Budgen mutters under his breath** :well spit it out we dont have all day unfortunately**

Michael:** I got a leter from the police staion ... asking me to concider enrolling kyle stack back into Waterloo Road.**

**Note: sorry about t being short this is my story comment what you think so fa and what you think should happen in the story also sorry for spelling mistakes **


	2. assembly

The staffroom went silent for a minute or two. " what really" Tom spoke out before he got an answer the bell went and everyone left to go to there classrooms. Michael was about to follow when Tom came beside him " are you going to accept or not?" " I'm still thinking but in the meantime could you let everyone know there will be an assembly in 3rd period please" "sure" Tom said before walking off.

skip to assembly*

"good morning" Micheal sad staring at the pupils in-front of him ... "this school is about giving second chances and forgiveness but we cant forgive if we cant forget and that's what I want you to be I want you to go out in the world without any worries or hatred …... as many of you know our last prom ending very tragically but we must forgot that because we cant change it but we can change the future so that is where we should be looking and on that note we will be having a familiar face combing back to us very soon …...Kyle stack"

everyone started to shout out " we don't want that psycho back here" Finn shouted over the noise. the bell went and everyone stood up and went to there next lesson

"he must be joking or somethin cause there's no way hes coming back here" Josh was moaning angry to Josh " just leave it yeah" Josh replied before jogging to catch p to Lauren and walking with her leaving Finn. "you alright mate" Tariq asked Finn ( there friends now) "i guess" Finn replied as they walked into History.


	3. watch out

*skip to lunch*

"u alright man" Finn asked Tariq as he sat down next to him "yeah" replied Tariq who suddenly got a text _ Unknown: U are such a pussy its all Ur fault Kyles banged up u telltale skeez Watch out!_

Tariq stared down at his phone "mate" Finns voice boomed in his head he looked up at Finn who was starting to leave "u coming or not" "i be a sec yeah" Tariq answered still staring at his phone.

"This is so unfair we like spend nearly our whole summer saving this place for what? So psychos like him can come back" Lauren was complaining to Josh Finn phoenix and scout who were all sitting in a row along the back of the school. "Whats wrong with all of you just leave it yeah" Josh sighed as he jumped down off the wall and walked back into the school while the others shrugged and followed him in.

"hey" Josh came and sat down next to Tariq o one of the sofas in the common room "hi" he replied *phone buzz* _Unknown: tick tock tick tock not long before ur gone from this world " _Who's that" josh asked leaning in to see the text that Tariq was stunned at "nobody" Tariq slipped the phone into his pocket before anyone could read the text.

The last lesson seemed to go on and all Tariq could think of was who those texts where from and what they meant the sound of the bell made him jump as he walked home suddenly someone bumped into him someone who Tariq hoped he would never see again someone who could kill him there and then...


End file.
